Love in the Village of the Hidden Leaf
by serena4always
Summary: A story of how couple's in the Hidden Leaf came to be. CAUTION! LEMONS LATER IN THE STORY...RATE AND REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters. All of the rights go to Masashi Kishimoto, the owner of Naruto

Love in the Village of the Hidden Leaf

Chapter one

"Naruto!" A soft quiet voice yelled his name as Orochimaru plunge a Sword through his gut and Pein plunge another sword through his shoulder. Pein and Orochimaru laughed evilly.

Naruto!" The voice yelled again. Naruto looked up from the ground gasping for air and grunting through the pain. He choked up the words "Hinata! Stay Back!" She ran toward him. She stopped in her tracks. "Naruto" she said through the tears that streamed down her face

"I am fine. I sword through the gut and my shoulder wont stop me!" He grunted the through the words has he kicked Orocimaru and Pein into the wall behind him. When they collided into the wall the cave shooked and dirt and rocks fall from the roof.

Hinata reached Naruto just as He fell to the ground. She pulled him up into a sitting position and the ripped to pieces of her shirt as Pein and Orochimaru left the cave. Now just the two, Hinata firmly pressed one of the pieces of cloth to Naruto shoulder and slowly pulled the sword out. Then she did the same to the sword in his gut. She tossed both swords behind her and then press firmly with both hands against the wound to his gut.

"Th-Th Thank you." Naruto stumbled on the words. He could barely speak.

"Shh. Don't talk. Sakura will be here soon and she can heal you." Hinata said, still holding the already blood soaked cloth against Naruto has he held the other cloth to his shoulder. His eyes began to flutter. He was growing weaker and weaker due to the amount of blood he has already lost.

"You have to stay awake." Hinata choked through another tears. "Please, Naruto, you have to stay awake." Her tears drop onto the wound, but he fell asleep, his breathing labored.

Suddenly the wound the Hinata's tears had touched begin to glow with a dull light. "Please, stay with me. I need you. I LOVE YOU." She said softly that way he couldn't hear her.

The light grew brighter and brighter and then suddenly vanished completely. "**What was that.**" Hinata .asked herself. Then she noticed it, The bleed had stopped. She removed the cloth then his shirt. She ripped another piece of her shirt and wiped the blood clean, as the wound on his shoulder begin to light up and then disappeared. She then cleaned that would too.

Grabbing the rags she got up and walked outside to wash them and her hands. Then return the cave and to Naruto. Who was now sleeping peacefully. Hinata found herself exhausted and with her eyelids heavy she laid her head on Naruto's good shoulder and fell asleep.

"Hinata, Naruto. Wake Up!" Someone called, as Hinata felt herself getting lightly shaken. She Groaned, just is Naruto did the same. She sat up and wiped her eyes. She noticed the Sakura was staring at the them with a giant smile "Well good morning love birds. I hope we didn't get to naughty in here." She chuckled, as Hinata looked down at Naruto, blushed redder then a tomato and fainted. "She never changes when it comes to Naruto." She said to Kakashi who was standing behind Sakura in the entrance to the cave.

"Whats going on? Where am I?" Naruto asked groggily. When his vision came into view noticed Sakura and Kakashi. " Hey Sakura and Kakashi Sensai." He tried to stand up but with a grunt. They pain from the wound was agonizing, and he sat back down. He noticed Hinata pasted out next to him. "What happened to her?" He asked.

"Oh she fainted" Sakura replied

Hinata groaned and her eyes fluttered open, and she sat up next to Naruto. "Naruto?" She said softly.

"Yes, Hinata?: Naruto smiled at her.

She blushed and whispered, "How are you doing? I mean how are your injuries?"

"Oh, These things. They are nothing." He winked at her and stood up. She fainted again. Naruto chuckled and stood up. Grunting, he bent over and picked up Hinata. He turned and headed for the entrance of the cave.

Hinata woke up in a hospital in the same room as Naruto. He was wake staring at the ceiling. His abdomen and shoulder had been bandage up and he didnt have a shirt on. Hinata noticed the she was also bandage. She had received a few really bad cuts during the last fight, one to her right arm and one to her left leg. She also had one on her rib cage.

"Your finally awake, I see." Naruto said, still staring at the roof.

"Huh? Oh, yes, I am." Hinata replied sitting up in the bed.

"Hinata?"

"Yes, Naruto? What is it?"

"Umm...Thank You." Naruto smiled and turned his head toward Hinata.

"Thank you for what?" Hinata asked.

"Hinata." He said simply. He sat up and slung his legs over the bed and stood up. He walked over to her bed smiling sweetly at her. He reached his hand out to her and said,"There is something I want to show you, come on." She took he hand blushing and climbed out of the bed. He ran out in the hospital room dragging her behind him.

"Naruto! Slow down, you are going way to fast" She yelled. "Where are we going anyways?"

"It wont be a surprise if I tell you, now will it?" He chuckled, and slowed the paste down into a walk.

"**What does he have planned? Knowing Naruto it could be anything. I something crazy."** Hinata thought to herself. "**Wait, I have no doubt he has some crazy planned. But, what do I have to do with Naruto crazy ideas. I guess I will find out whether I want to or not."**

"You ready?" Naruto asked. They where standing at to large wooden door of a training hall. They were still hand in hand.

"No." Hinata whispered

"Don't worry." Naruto smiled.

"Okay." She replied. Naruto's smile caused her to relax.

Naruto opened the door and they enter the building. The room was dark and quiet, but smelled of lavender incense. Naruto closed the door behind them, just as lights flooded the room, and people jumped into view and yelled "Surprise!"

"Happy Birthday." Naruto whispered and kissed her briefly on the cheek, and she blushed. **Why did he just kiss me? Did he really just kiss me your was I imagining it**

"Happy Birthday Hinata!" Everyone else said in unison. She had actually forgotten it was her birthday. So this was more of a surprise to her then it would have been if she hadn't forgotten her on birthday. And her sweet sixteen for that matter.

"Thanks everyone. You'll are the greatest."

"We know." Naruto smiled

"Actually, Hinata, this was all Naruto's idea. He is the one of should be thanking." Sakura winked at her, as if to tell her something.

"Well than, thank you, Naruto." She said Blushing once again.

"Your welcome." He winked at her, and she fainted. AGAIN!

Hinata woke with a startle, she was soaked to the bone and her shirt was white. She looked up to she Naruto's face blood red. **He is Blushing. Too cute.** She thought. She looked down and realized that her Bra was showing through her wet shirt.

**If the was a wet tee shirt contest Hinata would so win, and not because it is her birthday but because she beats everybody else, no problem. Expect for Grandma Tsunade, that is.** Naruto chuckled to himself, but Sakura heard him.

"Naruto! Your Perv!" She yelled, punching hin through the wall on the other side of the build as fall speed. Leaving a hole shaped like Naruto in the wall. "Looks like we have another wall to fix. Well, thats not important right now. Lets get back to the party. It's Hinata's day anyways. Hinata come with me." She turned and walked away, Hinata followed Sakura to her bedroom.

Sakura dug through her dresser and pulled out a large shirt thart was so NOT Hinata's style, But it was all she had that was large enough to fit Hinata.

"Here, Hinata out this on, and I know its not your style but it is all I have." She tossed the shirt to Hinata.

"It's fine, thanks" Hinata said changing shirts.

"Hinata. You know, I know how you get around Naruto, and that you are in love with him. I can see it in your eyes when you look at him. You really need to tell him. I honestly think he feels the same way about you, but you know how boys can get. They are afraid to show there feelings. Thats why we girls need to step up and take a stand. We are always the ones having to put our feelings on the line. Hinata you have been in love with Naruto, and not told him. Thats stupd. I are you suppose to ever have relationship if you don't get your feelings ou." Sakura told her, but like she knew what she was talking about anyways. She had never been in a relationship before, and the last time she put her feelings on the line she got utterly rejected.

"I know that, and am just scared, and what are you doing give me relationship advice. When you haven't even to the guy you in love with how you feel." Hinata commented

"What are you talking about, Hinata? I am not in love with anyone. Not after losing Sasuke. How could I be?" Sakura questioned

"Sakura I see how you look at Sai. I know you love him. I am not completely naïve. Sakura I will make a deal with you. If I tell Naruto how I feel about him you will tell Sai how you feel about him." Hinata smiled.

Sakura was not about to admit it out loud, but Hinata was right. She was in love with Sai and she knew deep down that he was better for her then Sasuke would ever be. "Okay it a deal"

The left the room and rejoined the party. Naruto was back socializing was all of the guest acting like a complete idiot like usual. Hinata chuckled to herself. Wondering how she could love such a idiot, but she did. She breathed deeply trying to clam her nerves then walked p behind Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and smiled.

"Hey Hinata. What's up?" Naruto asked.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" She asked.

"Sure, what's up?" He answered her question with a question.

"Alone." Hinata whispered and headed toward Sakura's room, Naruto followed.

Sakura noticed Hinata and Naruto heading to her bedroom out of the corner of her eye. She smiled to herself, **well I'll be. I guess she is taking my advice. Way to go Hinata. Now I guess I will ****have to do the same real soon.**

Hinata sat down on the bed and patted the spot next to her "Sit down, please?"

Naruto sat down next to her. "What's up? What do you wanna talk about? Is it something I could help you with?"

"I hope so." She whispered.

"Hinata you are going to have to speaking up I can barely hear you. Now tell me whats up." Naruto said laying his hand on top of hers. He watched her face turned a least seven different shades of pink.

"Naruto. I just wanted to tell you that...I...umm...uhh...I...LOVE...YOU...I have loved for the last three years ever since we were in the academy. I spent years ignoring my feelings, letting you concentrate on your missions and your train. I also know that you where in love with Sakura but she did not return the feelings because she was in love with Sasuke and she think of you as only a friend, But as time past my feelings for you only getting stronger. I had to tell you. I hope that you can return my feelings but if you can't I will answer." She said, but by the end of that she felt like she was babbling.

"Hinata?" Was all he could say. He was confused. He let what she had just said process for a minute before he gave her an answer. When he knew what she was saying. He understood and He knew that he felt the same way in returned. I was just hiding behind Sakura all of this time because he was afraid of telling her the truth, and not having her feel the same way in turn. Really? Who could love a immature little kid.

Naruto wraps his arms around Hinata and pulled her close. "I LOVE YOU TOO." he whispers into her ear, and then loosens the grip. She lends back, blushing, he wipes a strand of hair out of her face and crest her check with his hand, as he lend in and kissed her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sakura stood outside of ichiroku ramen and waited for Naruto to finish his 50th bowl of ramen. It was a beautiful day. The sun was out and temperature was cool and breezy. **What a beautiful day** she thought to herself as she took a deep breathe of fresh air.

She scanned the atmosphere and her eyes landed on a tall, lean figure with long straight black hair and the most gorgeous face she had ever lay her eyes on, It was Sai the first guy that she has been in love with since losing Sasuke to the dark side

Sai was studing the surrounding in front of him with a sketching scroll in hand in one hand and a pencil in the other. He loved drawing not only for his jetsu but also for the fun of it, as in escape from the real world.

*Crap, I hope he hasn't seen me" She thought to herself as she slid behind the curtain of ichiroku ramen. She sighed **What the hell are you doing Sakura."** she thought to herself. **Where is hiding going to get you. You like him and if you want a relationship you I going to have to tell him how you really feel sooner or later, and later might to late.** Sakura took a deep breath and walked back out of ichiroku ramen and over to ichiroku and walked over to Sai.

Sakura tapped Sai on the shoulder. He turned and looked at her. "Oh, hey Sakura. I didn't see you there. Is something up?" He asked with a adorable smile on his face. She shivered and to took another deep breathe.

"Yeah, kind of." She said nervously, as she fely her face heat up and she knew she was blushing.

"Sakura, are you okay? Your face is red." Sai replied putting his hand on her forehead as if to check her temperature.

"Yeah, I am okay." She whispered.

"So what do you need?" She asked.

"I,uh, just wanted to let you know. Uh, oh never mind it not important." She said. She couldn't get the words out. She turned and started to walk away. **Man Sakura you're such a chicken** she said to herself. She felt some one grabbed her hand and spin her around.

"It's not nothing." Sai said.

"Yes it it." Sakura replied, wondering if he figured out what she was trying to say.

"Yes it is something. I knew you better then you think Sakura."

"So, if you know what me so well then what is going on with me, huh?" She quizzed.

"This." He said as he pulled her to him and held her. She was confused **what is he doing?** She let him hold her trying to process the scene. She looked up at him with a confused looked on her pretty face. He smiled sweetly at her as he put his right hand on her cheek and lend in until his mouth was a inch from her then paused. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt Sai's lips brush again hers. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer and until a deeper kiss.

The world around her started going hazy as she drifted of into another world were it was just the two them. She world that she could stay in forever.

When Sai retreated. Reality came back and Sakura collapsed. Sai caught her before she hit the ground. He helped her regained her footing then asked her is she nodded.

"What was that for?" She was udderly confused.

"You trying to tell me that you like me. Weren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you felt the same way." I whispered.

"I feel the same way that's why I kissed you, but what just happened can not happen again."

"Why?" I asked in a childish whine.

"Because a high maintenance women like you and a lone wolf like me don't belong together." He said sadly

"Who says." I was grouching now.

"No one said. Its part of nature, the law of relationships."

"What law? I didn't know relationships had a law."

"It is not a written law."

"Whatever! I don't care about any stupid law! I like you and I want to be with you!" I shouted, as tears run down my cheeks.

"I like you too and I want to be with you too." He pulled me into another hug.

"Then forget some unwritten law. Lets be together." Sakura whispered

She looked at his face for a minute then pulled into another kiss. She broke the kiss and said, "Meet me at my place at five tonight, Okay." She turned from Sai and headed back to Ichiroku Ramen.

"Why so happy, Sakura?" Naruto asked when she walked through the curtain made door.

"Oh, no reason. You ready to go?" She tried to avoid the statement, and she succeeded in doing just that.

"Yeah, Lady Tsunade wanted to see us." Naruto said as he paid the server and climbed down from the stool his was sitting in.

"Okay lets move fast I have something to do this afternoon." She smiled.

"I just got word from the sand village. There are under attack by Orchimaru henchman once again. They seem to be after something valuable but knows what it is. You three need to get over there and find out what Orchimaru is after and protect. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. You'll will be going alone Kakashi is off on another mission, and Gaara is off on official business and wont be back for another week." Tsunade instructed

"Okay!" Naruto said turning for the door.

"Naruto! Hold on a sec I am not finished yet. This is a class D mission, but don't think it will be a breezy. You'll leave first thing in the morning, and Sakura please feel Sai in."

"Yes ma'am" Sakura replied and they left the room.

Sakura and Naruto walked down the street without saying a word to one another, because both of there minds were off somewhere else.

"Well this is where we part. Talk to you tomorrow, Naruto." Sakura smiled and headed down the another street.

"Bye, Sakura!" Naruto called after her

Sakura rushed around the house in a frenzy. Sai is suppose to show up in a half an hour and her apartment was still trashed and dinner still had to be made. She took a four pound whole chicken out of the fridge. She mixed together some home made stuffing and stuffed the chicken into the oven and the threw some elbow noodles on the stove and pulled the milk, cheese, and butter out of the fridge then went into the straighten up the living room while she waited for the food.

She straightened up the dvd's the were scattered all over the coffee table and put them next to the television she wiped down the coffee table in straightened the couch. She walked back into the kitchen stirred the noodle and grabbed two cups out of the cupboard. Also, grabbing two plates and forks.

She went to the closet and retrieved to candle and I pack of matches. She set the coffee table with a setting at each end of the table. She lit the candles and placed them in the middle of the table in a vertical line.

Just went back into the kitchen and removed the noodles from the stove and mixed together the macaronni and cheese just as the doorbell rang. "Coming." She called, as she put the pot into the sink and went to answer the door.

"Hey Sai, Come on in dinner should be done in about a half in hour. There dvd's sitting next the television. Can choose whatever movie you want. I am going to run to the restroom." She said, as moved to the said to let Sai in. She closed the door behind them and headed for the bathroom.

**Sakura, Breathe It's just your nerves.** She thought to herself trying to calm her nerves. She brushed her teeth and her hair, and change into something more suitable. She took a deep breathe and headed into the living. She grabbed the plates off the table with a word to Sai and headed to the kitchen. She pulled the chicken out of the oven and made the plates and took them back to the living and then turned off the lights. So they could eat by candle light, She glanced at the t.v. And noticed that he had chosen "Titanic"

"Titanic?" Sakura said, "I said you could choose anything." She smiled.

"I know, but I actually love the "Titanic. It's one of my favorite's." He replied turning red as a tomato, As he took a bite.

Sakura chucled and Sai blushed even more as he stared at his plate trying to hide it. They ate the rest of there meal in silence then Sakura took the dishes to the kitchen as Sai blew out the candles and pressed play on the remote and climbed onto the couch. Sakura joined him a minute later, but she sat on the couch opposite of him.

"Sakura, Come over here am not going to bite you. Oh, and by the way you absolutely gorgeous tonight. Sai said, making Sakura blush as she scooted to the spot he patted. He lightly wrapped his arm around her, and turned his attention back to the movie after smiling at her sweetly.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Karin as had a thing for Sasake since she joined his team to help him achieve his goal to kill his brother. He hated his brother Itachi with a passion ever since Itachi slaughtered the entire Uchiha clan. Sparing only Sasuke's life. Sasuke set out to kill his big brother and avenge his family.

Sasuke succeeded in his goal, and now has returned to the hidden leaf village, and to his old friends, the only real family he ever knew. Sasuke was never really evil, he has and always had a kind heart. He hated kill the innocent and only had a mission for killing one person Ichiha and avenging his families death. Now he has returned to the normal life.

Karin had returned to the hidden leaf village with Sasuke so she could start a normal and peaceful life, but she never told Sasuke how she really felt, because of his goal and because of the fear of getting rejected.

'Hey Karin!" She heard someone call her name and turned around to see Ino trotting her way.

"Hey, Ino something wrong?" Karin asked.

" No, I don't think so Lady Tsunade wants to see you."Ino replied.

"Okay, I will head over there now. Thanks, Ino." She said headed to Lady Tsunade's place.

She knocked on the door and headed in when Tsunade gave her permission to come in. She bowed to the hokage, and greeted her with a smile.

"Karin, How many times do I have to not to bow to me. I may be your hokage but I am also just another citizen like the rest of you'll. So I expect to treat me just like them. No higher or no lower. Do I make myself clear." Lady Tsunade asked.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade I am sorry." Karin replied. "So, what did you need my lady?"

"Karin. I know you are knew to this village, and are still trying to get use to the place, but since Sasuke returned with you tagging along Sasuke has not left his house. It that has been to week ago. I understand that Sasuke has been through a lot and is most likely most ready to socialize yet, as is probably well aware of being bombarded with questions. But being stuck in the house is unhealthy so could you please go over to his place and try to get him out on the town., and do answers any questions people may have. It none of there business.

"Yes, Lady Tsunade, but I won't "try". I "will" get him out. Just leave it to me." Karin replied and turned to leave.

"Thank you, Karin. I am glad you have come to join us in the hidden leaf. I hope everyone has been making you at home here." Tsunade said.

"Your welcome Lady Tsunade, and thank you." She replied, and with that she left Tsunade's office and headed for Sasuke's place. The last Uchiha.

The street were not very busy today which she was glad, because got to the walk to think and have some "her" time.

On the way she decided to stop by Ichiroku Ramen's and grab a bowl of ramen. Of course, like always Naruto was there chowing down on a bowl of ramen. She chuckled to herself as she wondered what number this bowl of ramen was.

"Hey Naruto." Karin said, as she sat down on a stool next to him and ordered a bowl of ramen.

"Hey Karin. What brings you here?" Naruto replied with a question.

"Oh Tsunade has sent me on a mission and I thought I would stop by here and grab a bite to eat before I head out." Karin replied.

"What is the mission?" Naruto asked.

"No can tell. That is confidential." She smiled

"Sure?" Naruto said sarcastically

"I am not telling, Naruto." Karin said

"Okay, What ever you say." Naruto said, as Karin polished off her ramen and stood up to leave.

"Well goodbye Naruto" She said and left Ichiroku Ramens and headed for Sasuke's

When Karin showed up at Sasuke's she didn't bother knocking on the door, like the polite person would do. She went on in. Sasuke always left his door unlocked, even though that was dangerous, but Sasuke was strong enough to take on almost anyone. The only another person that has ever beating him I was Naruto.

She headed to his room and as she thought he was still asleep. She snatched the cover off of him and tell him to wake that is was two-o-clock in the afternoon. He was just sleeping the day away. He grumbled and rolled over.

"Come on Sasuke, It time to get up." Karin said, noticing how ripe he smelled. "When was the last time you took a shower.?"

He didn't answer her, he just grumbled. **Okay, you wanna play hard I can play hard right back** She thought to herself then went into the bathroom and turned the shower on cold. Then she went back to Sasuke and pulled him out of the bed and drug him to the bathroom and threw him into the shower, clothes and all.

"BURR!" he yelled. "You have lost your mind' Karin." He said finally waking up.

"No I haven't. You are not going waste your life away by staying in bed all day." She said, as turn turned the water on warm and closed the curtain. " Now undress and clean up. I will be waiting in your room. Don't take to long we have stuff to do." She left the bath room and went back to him room.

She changed his sheets and cleaned up the room little, then she put some clean clothes on the toilet then sat down on the bed to wait. Sasuke returned five minutes later.

"Good. You are ready. Now lets go." She said getting up. She grabbed him and drug him out the house and held onto to him while he complained. "Oh, hush big boy. Hey, I will make a deal with you. If you come with me without complained and at least pertain to be having a good time., and I will make it worth your while when we get back." She said and winked at him .

He sighed and followed her. "Where are you taking me?" He asked.

"Hush, and follow me. You will see." Karin replied

"So, How are you liking the hidden leaf village." Sasuke asked, trying to make small talk.

"It's okay. I like it. It's a peaceful little village and everybody here has been nice and very welcoming, but I have been having to find my way around because you have hiding in your room since we have returned." Karin said.

"Yeah, I know. I just needed some time alone. I am sorry Karin." He replied, Plainly

"Sure, Whatever you say." Karin replied, Sarcastically.

Sasuke chuckled to himself as he grabbed a hold of Karin's hand. She looked at him with a puzzled, but said, "What's so funny?" acting like she hadn't noticed that he was holding her hand.

"You?" Sasuke answered her question smiling at her.

"Me? What do you mean?" The came to gorgeous waterfall that no one in the Hidden Leaf knew about the waterfall except Hinata. Karin knew because she had asked Hinata if she knew of a place where she to take Sasuke, so they got be alone. Hinata told her about the waterfall, but asked her to keep it quite, because she was planning on taking Naruto there herself one of this days. "Nevermind." Karin said, "We are here."

"A waterfall, What are we doing here." Sasuke asked.

"Going swimming." Karin replied. "This place is a secret the only other person who knows about it is Hinata." She let go of his hand, and stepped back from him.

She smiled and pulled her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. She began to unbutton her blue jean mini skirt and said, " Are you going to just stand there or are you going to get undress?" She shimmied out of her skirt as Sasake pulled of his shirt. Karin put her hands behind her and fiddled with her bra as Sasuke slipped out of his pants , as Karin tossed her bra aside and Sasuke slipped out of his boxers as Karin slipped out over her underwear and jumped into the water Sasuke jumped in right behind her.

They came up on opposite sides of the waterfall. Sasuke stared at her with confused but loving eyes. **What is this?** Sasuke thought to himself **What is this bubbly feeling I feel inside.** He pondered the what the feeling good be **LOVE? Is it possible for me to love someone. I think so I never truly hated anyone but Itachi Uchiha."**


End file.
